Tram Trouble
Tram Trouble is the thirteenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Thomas is delighted that Toby is to lead the parade, but when Thomas arrives at Great Waterton, he meets a new steam tram called Flora, who is to lead the parade with Toby. Thomas thinks that Toby would prefer to lead the parade alone and would be upset if he met another steam tram, so he decides to distract Flora. Thomas leads Flora away, but when he realises Toby is nearby, he leads her to another location. But eventually, at Arlesdale End, Toby comes out of his shed and sees Flora. Toby tells Thomas that he was too scared to lead the parade by himself, but now he and Flora can lead it together. Once Flora takes some of Thomas' coal, she and Toby go to Great Waterton and Thomas delivers the special cargo - Flora's new tram car. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Flora * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Great Waterton * Knapford * Arlesdale End * Brendam Docks * Shunting Yards * The Lumber Mill * Sodor Slate Quarry (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas in Trouble is used. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery came out in the UK, so the audience may have not known what Great Waterton was. * This episode marks Flora's first and only appearance to date. Goofs * The narrator says that Flora peeped prettily, but the sound is that of a bell. * Thomas tells Flora that they have to go to the quarry, but in the next scene, Thomas is collecting trucks from Knapford. * Toby takes Henrietta to Great Waterton, but when they are there, she is nowhere to be seen. * When the narrator says "It looked empty", Toby's cowcatcher and buffer are visible. * At some points, Thomas' face is angled differently from his smokebox. * When Thomas and Flora arrived at a junction, Thomas' steam platform is visible in an aerial shot. * A crew is never seen on board Flora, even though she has an open cab. * Toby's CGI face is off-centre when the narrator says "Toby was pleased". In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Twelfth Series US * Team Up With Thomas DVD Boxsets * Adventure Pack * Full Steam Ahead FRA * A New Arrival AUS * The Party Surprise * The Complete Twelfth Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) Gallery File:TramTroubleUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:TramTroubleUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:TramTrouble1.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)40.png|Stock footage File:TramTrouble2.png File:TramTrouble3.png File:TramTrouble4.png File:TramTrouble5.png File:TramTrouble6.png File:TramTrouble7.png File:TramTrouble8.png File:TramTrouble9.png|Thomas File:TramTrouble10.png File:TramTrouble11.png|Flora File:TramTrouble12.png File:TramTrouble13.png|Flora, Thomas, and the Fat Controller File:TramTrouble14.png File:TramTrouble15.png File:TramTrouble16.png File:TramTrouble17.png File:TramTrouble18.png File:TramTrouble19.png File:TramTrouble20.png File:TramTrouble21.png File:TramTrouble22.png File:TramTrouble23.png File:TramTrouble24.png File:TramTrouble25.png File:TramTrouble26.png|Toby's shed File:TramTrouble27.png File:TramTrouble28.png File:TramTrouble29.png File:TramTrouble30.png File:TramTrouble31.png File:TramTrouble32.png File:TramTrouble33.png File:TramTrouble34.png File:TramTrouble35.png File:TramTrouble36.png File:TramTrouble37.png File:TramTrouble38.png File:TramTrouble39.png File:TramTrouble40.png File:TramTrouble41.png File:TramTrouble42.png File:TramTrouble43.png File:TramTrouble44.png File:TramTrouble45.png File:TramTrouble46.png File:TramTrouble47.png File:TramTrouble48.png File:TramTrouble49.png File:TramTrouble51.png File:TramTrouble52.png File:TramTrouble53.png File:TramTrouble54.png File:TramTrouble56.png|Toby and Henrietta File:TramTrouble57.png File:TramTrouble58.png File:TramTrouble59.png File:TramTrouble60.png File:TramTrouble61.png File:TramTrouble62.png|Great Waterton File:TramTrouble65.png File:TramTrouble66.png File:TramTrouble67.png File:TramTrouble68.png|Toby File:TramTrouble69.png File:TramTrouble70.png|The Sodor Brass Band File:TramTrouble71.png File:TramTrouble72.png File:TramTrouble73.png File:TramTrouble27.jpg|Thomas and Flora File:TramTrouble28.jpg File:TramTrouble29.jpg File:TramTrouble30.jpg File:TramTrouble50.png File:TramTrouble.PNG File:TramTrouble63.png File:TramTrouble64.png Episode File:Tram Trouble - British Narration|British Narration File:Tram Trouble - American Narration Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes